


A Living Nightmare

by Transformerfan18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertron, Gen, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformerfan18/pseuds/Transformerfan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Cybertron, the War torn planet. Mass destruction everywhere! What else could make it worse?  The dead, an unknown plague spreading on Cybertron killing whatever in its way. The War ended thanks to the plague but the dead have not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Living Nightmare

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 1

Cybertron the dark, lull and lifeless planet. Death consumed the once life thriving planet - just like how it consumed the living. Energon is scarce, finding it is a gift from Primus and finding shelter is a huge plus. This is Cybertron's demise. In Ironhide's mind, this was nowhere near, what he would ever think of his home's downfall – By the dead.

Ironhide, his brothers and Cobalt have not had any contact with the living, are there any living souls on this planet anymore? Many events happened in a year's time, Chromia happened. Her death was hard on Ironhide and on Cobalt, but with the apocalyptic new life on Cybertron, the weapons specialist main concern is keeping his son alive with some added priorities….

"Our supplies are low." Viper gazed at the small amount supplies; he shook his head in disgust. Supplies are hard to find, even before this outbreak. Is it an outbreak? Maybe, the Decepticons did this to annihilate the Autobots and take out the public.

The black Autobot placed his hands on his hips studying the supplies, whom are they kidding? Did they think those supplies would last more than a month's time? With four grown mechs and a small Sparkling that has a huge appetite that is crazy thinking.

Ironhide's twin leaned into his audios; he spoke in a low tone of voice, "They are quiet tonight… We should take this opportunity to get supplies – While we can." It was rare at this time of day; usually those creatures are very active during the dusk hours.

Ironhide nodded in agreement, they need to take this opportunity.

"We need to find Diamondback." Stealth spoke from the dark corner of the room. The continuing search of their younger brother will be on Stealth's priority list. "I mean since it is quiet out tonight."

The young mech became separate from his older brother during an attack on them by a large group of those creatures. It was the largest group of them they had ever seen. During this Chromia was killed from those creatures. Searching for Diamondback will be hard, Stealth and his older brothers searched a week ago for him, but when is it the last time to search?

"Stealth, what are the chances of Diamondback alive? Viper questioned. He looked at Stealth with his icy blue optics. "Are you going to risk your life?" He questioned again he placed his hands on his hips tilting his head to meet Stealth's optics.

"Viper I am not going to see our little brother one of those "things". If we find him alive, I can sleep at night knowing that he is alive. IF he is dead then I know that I can stop looking." Stealth answered.

Stealth wanted to go it has been a while since his last search, Ironhide and Steelhead went about a week ago searching their little brother would be a huge plus, he is the only one that is under the medical field; Ratchet trained him.

"I'm leaving." Stealth said whilst he walked over to his sword he placed it on his back.

Viper looked at him, "Damn it Stealth, YOU are not going out there and risk getting killed. Steelhead and Ironhide; you agree with me? I don't care how quiet it is you are not going out there."

Steelhead shrugged, "Stealth, Viper is right. And all it takes for you to make one wrong move and those creatures will come out. But this is up to you – Not us."

Ironhide sighed heavily his son looked at him with sadden optics. He had his own problems, yes, Diamondback is on Ironhide's list of problems, but listening to Viper and Stealth argue is not on his "list."

"Hey there little guy," Ironhide said tenderly. He sat beside his son, he wrapped an arm around the little mech. "Are you okay son?"

He shook his head at his father; he looked at the can of Energon by Steelhead, "Hungry." He placed his hands on his stomach plating.

Ironhide got up from the seated position, "Stealth, whatever you do, I am sure Diamondback would not love you anymore, we can't lose you too." Ironhide stated whilst he walked to the can of Energon.

Cobalt's optics beamed with happiness he looked at the precious Energon can. He smiled at his father, appreciative of the life saving fluid. Cobalt sat up reaching up for the can, content at last. Once he had the can, he sat back down, drinking the precious fluid. A smile formed on his face.

"He's content." Viper stated he looked at Ironhide grinning.

Steelhead shifted his stance, "Energon does make everyone pleased – even the dead."

"Yeah." Ironhide said he sat down next to Cobalt, "Is that Energon good, son?" He asked he looked at his content son.

He simply nodded.

"Tomorrow we need to get suppli— Viper got cut off by Stealth. It was obvious that Stealth was getting annoyed, Viper nor did the rest of his brothers needs to question that. Viper truly loved getting Stealth annoyed; it was one of his other expertise in life.

"We need to find Diamondback." Stealth was very persistent about finding Diamondback.

Whatever dead is, the true meaning of death was lost in this state of catastrophe; even in war the dead do not come back to life as some mindless creatures of the Pit.

"Stealth you can't go out there at night." Steelhead responded, "We all know how dangerous it is during the night." Steelhead walked over to the aggravated Stealth. "But—

"I can't just sit here and wait if Diamondback is one of them, or if he is dead. I know Ironhide, you have your main priority, which I respect your decision. But, I will not sit here and do nothing." Stealth went over toward Ironhide; he looked at his nephew whom was happily sipping the Energon. "We need Diamondback, he has medical experience that none of us have; if one of us gets injured he can help. For Primus sake, Viper he is your younger brother."

Ironhide nodded he walked over towards Stealth he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I respect your decision, Stealth. We know how close you are towards Diamondback. You have your priority and I have mine."

He nodded in agreement as he looked at his older brothers and exited the room. It is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> {This story is in AU} {Optimus Prime had just earned the title of Prime} {All OCS belong to me: Steelhead, Diamondback, Viper, Stealth and Cobalt}  
> Some other notes: "Mech" is equivalent to a male; "femme" is the equivalent to a female.


End file.
